October 2010
VFK Corn Maze Quest! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, October 3rd, 2010 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, October 4th, 2010. Labyrinths and mazes have a history extending back thousands of years. Maze patterns and designs have appeared in very ancient artwork, patterns on floors, and even roads in a town. The idea of growing a maze became popular in England in the fifteenth century, and finding a path through a life size maze has been an exciting activity ever since. On today's quest, we are going to look at some of the history of the fun and entertaining craze of cornfield mazes! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Corn Bundle Lamp Post! VFK Corn Maze Quest! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. ConverseStar 1:01 2. Aceboy_Alex 1:46 3. DuckSwimmer 1:49 4. Mr.Golden 2:28 5. iMocha 2:43 6. iamabigdisfan 2:55 7. little_awesome 3:25 8. CaptainCrunch 3:25 9. MagicalLight 3:27 10. BlueCuriosForest 3:28 11. piano_chic 3:28 12. BlueNike 3:31 13. fairysforme 3:48 14. jennaloo 3:52 15. NeonMagicSnow 3:52 16. TwinkleLittleStar 3:52 17. Katie_Lynn 3:54 18. Sapphire 3:55 19. Pelican 4:04 20. SparklinStitch 4:04 21. CrazyBunny 4:10 22. MultiTasker 4:10 23. NeonMagicJazz 4:13 24. MasqueradeAngel 4:16 25. leprechaun_Dude 4:16 26. wildsplashstone 4:18 27. disfaniam 4:25 28. RedRoseLove 4:25 29. WaterSnowDream 4:30 30. Phantomguy_Boo 4:31 VFK Ghost Ship Quest! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, October 10th, 2010 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, October 11th, 2010. Ghost ships are one of the most intriguing legends of the sea. Accounts of strange ships with missing or dead crews have been told by seafarers both ancient and recent for centuries. Some of these ghost ships are only superstitious stories, while others are real mysteries that remain unexplained to this day. On today's quest we are going to set sail into the superstitious and mythical realm of Ghost Ships! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and Ghost Ship Wreckage! VFK Ghost Ship Quest! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. HoneyRoasted 1:16 2. ExtremeScarySky 1:22 3. Poorbe 1:37 4. Acey 1:37 5. Aceboy_Alex 1:40 6. Annabellgirl 1:45 7. fortunecookie 1:45 8. greatmeyay 1:54 9. iColorfulRose 1:55 10. CaptainAndrew 1:55 11. Tomorrow 2:04 12. BlackHedghog 2:06 13. TwinkleLittleStar 2:10 14. DuckSwimmer 2:15 15. icywater_princess 2:16 16. Hufflepuff 2:18 17. Lilystar 2:19 18. MultiTasker 2:22 19. PrettyBea 2:25 20. ForeverEclipse 2:28 21. Splashgirl 2:31 22. jennaloo 2:34 23. NeonMagicSnow 2:36 24. WaterSnowDream 2:48 25. RealMaximumFire 2:48 26. Wabbit_Season 2:49 27. CrazyPanda 2:49 28. Sophia 2:51 29. Genie 2:55 30. Ghost_Captain 2:55 Halloween Furni and Ride Collection - 2010! The 2010 Halloween Furni and Ride Collection contains over 100 new items. Whether it is preparing for your Halloween Ghoulish Gala or decorating the ultimate spooky room, this collection is the perfect solution. You can also take your Halloween Celebration to a whole new level with the new Spine Chilling Rides! Take a Ghost Ship over a lava flow with the "Ghost Ship Lava Ride" or take a trip through the boneyard with the "Skeleton Ride!" Here are just a few of the items in the new 2010 Halloween Furni and Ride Collection! VFK Columbus Day Mini-Quest! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Monday, October 11th, 2010 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Tuesday, October 12th, 2010. Today is Columbus Day! Columbus Day has been observed each year since 1920. In 1937, President Franklin Roosevelt declared October 12th as Columbus Day and in 1971, Congress set the second Monday of October as Columbus Day and proclaimed it a national holiday! The Americas as well as Spain celebrate the anniversary of Christopher Columbus landing in the Americas in 1492. On our quest today, we will take a brief look at the interesting history of Christopher Columbus! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and Columbus Day 2010 Pin! VFK Catacomb Quest! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, October 17th, 2010 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, October 18th, 2010. Catacombs bring to mind images of dark, damp passageways deep beneath the ground. These man-made underground passages are found in many places around the world and have served a multitude of purposes in addition to their more well known function as burial sites. Each catacomb has its own remarkable origin and story. Their uses have ranged from mines to smuggler's hideouts. So muster your courage, light your lantern and hold it high, on today's quest, we are going to explore some of the ghostly tales and stories of the world's catacombs! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Halloween Skeleton Bench! VFK Catacomb Quest! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. ConverseStar 1:01 2. ExtremeScarySky 1:15 3. AceGirl_Cindy 1:22 4. DuckSwimmer 1:28 5. Aceboy_Alex 1:28 6. CaptainAndrew 1:55 7. Viper 2:03 8. TropicalMellowGal 2:10 9. Annabellgirl 2:13 10. AllShady 2:18 11. Mr.Golden 2:22 12. tinathebattle 2:25 13. AceBlue 2:34 14. TwinkleLittleStar 2:37 15. Pelican 2:40 16. Ghost_Captain 2:42 17. Sword 2:46 18. WaterSnowDream 2:49 19. MrPotatoHead 2:52 20. BillyMays 3:01 21. jennaloo 3:10 22. SarahSmiles 3:19 23. Meggie 3:21 24. pirategal_ahoy 3:22 25. PeaceBear 3:24 26. ForeverEclipse 3:31 27. RachelDancer 3:33 28. SparklinStitch 3:33 29. SuperKoala 3:39 30. Splashgirl 3:40 VFK Halloween Traditions Quest! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, October 24th, 2010 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, October 25th, 2010. Halloween, the spookiest holiday of the year, is celebrated with many fun and entertaining traditions. Every year to celebrate the last night in October, people decorate their yards and houses in a spooky theme, they dress up in creative costumes, go trick-or-treating, attend costume parties, carve jack-o'-lanterns, visit haunted houses for eerie ghost tours, pull pranks, and do many other traditional Halloween things. On today's quest, we are going to look at some of the most popular Halloween traditions! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Skeleton Tomb Stone! VFK Halloween Traditions Quest! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. ConverseStar 1:16 2. AceGirl_Cindy 1:22 3. Prada 1:49 4. Aceboy_Alex 1:58 5. DuckSwimmer 1:58 6. CaptainAndrew 2:13 7. Annabellgirl 2:46 8. Lady_Rae 2:51 9. Gucci 3:00 10. Hufflepuff 3:01 11. Meggie 3:15 12. Ghost_Captain 3:21 13. Lifey 3:36 14. iamabigdisfan 3:39 15. ForeverEclipse 3:43 16. iTaylors 3:45 17. Argoace 3:46 18. Pelican 3:49 19. MusicWaves 3:52 20. PlainCuteJam 4:07 21. SkeletonKing 4:07 22. iCrystalAngel 4:15 23. WaterSnowDream 4:16 24. Gsterg 4:19 25. muffincake 4:25 26. I_Love_Cows 4:25 27. Folding.Stars 4:28 28. wildsplashstone 4:28 29. jennaloo 4:30 30. iTony 4:52 Halloween Costumes! Phantasms to Fantasy, the all new Halloween Costume collection for 2010 is the cat's meow and will arrive in Autumn Imports at 1:30 pm pacific time (4:30 pm eastern time). Halloween Spooktacular Celebration Continues October has been a busy busy month so far in preparation for Halloween with the all new * Skeleton and Lava Halloween Rides * Forgotten Crypt Guest Room * Haunted Cemetery Guest Room * Volcanic Cavern Guest Room * Halloween Furni, over 200 items * Spooky Trees * Victorian Haunted Mansion Game with New Haunting Awards * Halloween Quests * Corn Mazes * Host Halloween Hunts * Host Halloween Pumpkin Races * Host Ride Events * Halloween Scavenger Hunts * and lots more Of course, we can't forget our all new Halloween Costumes! Today, Friday, starts our Halloween Spooktacular Celebration Weekend! Watch for the Haunted House Interior Walls, just what you need to build your perfect haunting experience. Some of these will be awards and some will be for sale! There will be more Host events, more pumpkin races, more of everything! Autumn Imports will be receiving a Halloween Shirt Drop in lots of colors with Halloween designs. The shirts come in different colors with spooky designs. There will be More new Halloween Scavenger Hunts for spooky items through Halloween! The mazes and Victorian Haunted Mansion will have more eerie items you will not want to miss! Halloween weekend begins with the first night of our Halloween Ball, which will be from 5:00 to 7:00 pm Pacific Time (8:00 to 10:00 pm Eastern) Friday night. There will be an exclusive Halloween Party Favor which you can pick up at the end of the ball! New Gowns and Attire, just for Halloween, will be available before the ball on Friday Evening. Trick or Treating will begin Saturday evening and continue through Sunday, with a special triple Trick or Treating treat! Trick or Treating includes the candy you expect, but when you have collected some candy you will receive a Trick or Treat bucket which you can carry as you Trick or Treat! And finally, for the most determined, if you are a serious Trick or Treater and collect lots of candy, you will find an ultra special Halloween Magic! On the eve of Halloween, Saturday Night, there will be a Midnight Halloween Ball starting when the Chimes of Big Ben Strike Twelve. That will be Midnight Central Time, 1:00 am Eastern Time (10:00 pm Pacific Time, 6:00 am in the UK) Because of our Midnight Halloween Ball on Saturday, we will not switch to single user mode to do server maintenance but will instead party the night away! The Midnight Halloween Ball is always a spooky event, and you might just be a bit ghostly yourself! Party Favors for this ball will be available early! Sunday, Halloween, we start out with our usual Quest, and Trick or Treating will continue throughout the day! There will also be a Mini-Quest for the 2010 Halloween Pin! Sunday Afternoon we will have our final Halloween Ball at 12:00 pm Pacific Time (3:00 pm Eastern Time, 8:00 pm in the UK) Don't forget to pick up your special Party Favors at the close of the ball! The Haunting of Sleepy Hollow Coming This Sunday Afternoon, Halloween, October 31st! The release of the all new Haunting of Sleepy Hollow game! Choose your partner and venture boldly into the unknown world of Sleepy Hollow! Be prepared to battle ghosts, goblins, ghouls, spectres, zombies, phantoms and the ever present undead rats and bats! Of course, to get out safely, you will, in the end, have to battle the Headless Horseman alone. It always comes down to this, can you cross the bridge before the Headless Horseman takes you? Only time and skill will tell! Halloween 2010 Logo-T Shirt Drop The Halloween 2010 Logo-T Shirt Drop of 56 Logo-T shirts will occur at Autumn Imports at 10:00 AM Eastern Time (7:00 AM Pacific Time) Saturday October 30th! Just what you need for that special Halloween look! VFK_Mintie's Maniacal Maze Explore the devious workings of VFK_Mintie's mind in this special Halloween Manical Maze!! You can check into this Maniacal Maze at any time, but can you ever leave? For those who solve the maze, there is an amazing reward! Just try the teleporter of your choice to begin, but can you find the end? Can you think like VFK_Mintie and solve her maze? Your reward awaits! You can now find VFK_Mintie's Maniacal Maze under the Host Rooms tab of the rooms list. VFK Crystal Skulls Quest! 7:00 A.M. Pacific Time Sunday, October 31st, 2010 to 10:00 P.M. Pacific Time Monday, November 1st, 2010. Some of the most fascinating items ever found are skulls formed out of crystal. These carved skulls, some of which first became known in the 1800's are said to come from ancient Mesoamerican cultures. There is some controversy, however, as to not only their antiquity, but their origin. Some people believe that the skulls have magical healing powers, or were crafted by aliens, while others think they are just modern hoaxes. Whatever the truth, the mysterious crystal skulls are beautiful! On our quest today, we are going to look at one of the unsolved mysteries of the world - Crystal Skulls. Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Crystal Skull Chair! VFK Crystal Skulls Quest! The first 30 to finish with the fastest times: 1. ConverseStar 1:01 2. HoneyRoasted 1:24 3. DuckSwimmer 1:30 4. Claudio 1:43 5. mr.king.man 2:19 6. Ghost_Captain 2:19 7. StandbyBe 2:34 8. Tomorrow 2:36 9. IGuitarPlayer 2:36 10. Mr.Golden 2:40 11. tinathebattle 2:57 12. LoveAngelMusicBaby 3:19 13. TikiTropics 3:27 14. ilymore 3:36 15. Pelican 3:43 16. BlazetheCat 3:43 17. Quiet_Girl 3:45 18. Hufflepuff 3:54 19. VolleyballForLife 3:57 20. Jared 4:03 21. wildblondepotato 4:07 22. linkinparkfanforlife 4:22 23. Meggie 4:28 24. Blaze 4:39 25. mkcoaster 5:12 26. luna-faerie 5:16 27. WaterSnowDream 5:22 28. KoalaBear 5:22 29. monkeyboy 5:25 30. iTony 5:28